helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Flames of Fury
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Barris decided to escort you out until things get clear. Don't make him wait long. Objective Attend the Regular Party and beat Kelly in the Beauty Contest: 0/1 Rewards EXP +162 900 Diamond +50 Willow and Peach x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from someone named Melisa titled "A Rational and Elegant text" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, it's me again. You don't need to know who I am. Of course, you won't know who I am either. I heard that you were attacked at the ball recently... Ahem! You are smart, so you should know who in Finsel sees you as her greatest enemy, and hates you so much that she would even hire murders to... I mean that noble lady in green. She is a lowborn, but always run around like a noisy grasshopper at balls, swaggering around in her family name. Ah... The Duchess is really tolerant. If I were her, I would kick her out of the door long ago. Please accept my rational and elegant greeting. - Melisa *There is a beauty contest with Kelly. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Lady, are you ready? Mr. Barris is waiting outside. Magda: Ah... Ah... Where is my Colorful Pearl Hairpin? Maid: But Lady... Magda: I know that. Mr. Barris is waiting outside... I'd like to make it quick, too! Maid: But Lady... You have donated the Colorful Pearl Hairpin to the church, haven't you? Magda: What? The Church?! Maid: Yes! At the Church Fundraiser last time, you lost your purse on the way, so you had to... Magda: ... That rings a bell. Maid: You also said, it is a chivalrous deed for the church to help the poor. Though you could not do something for them directly, this hairpin represented a little efforts of you... Magda: Yes, I said that... But if mom knows that... Maid: Lady, Mrs. Ellenstein won't know that! Even... Even if she knows! She will not blame you! What an kind hearted-lady you are! Magda: Kind-hearted...? You think I am kind-hearted? Maid: Yes! You are beautiful, kind and friendly; you won't punish us arbitrarily; you even taught me how to dance... You donated the beloved pearl hairpin to the church... Magda: ( So double-tongued as I am... Would be considered as a kind-hearted person.) Maid: Lady, what are you saying? Magda: ... Nothing. Let's go downstairs. We cannot keep Mr. Barris waiting for so long. Maid: Good! I'll get your cloak! It's windy outside! Magda: (I really wish solving the problem of Curing Hall will be as simple as giving away a hairpin...) Story Chat 2 Magda: Mr. Barris... In the carriage, you mentioned the case has progressed?? Barris: Yes. Though the waiter was dead, someone saw him talking to a lady in the rear door of the banquet hall at that night... Magda: A lady... Barris: We are conducting the matching work across the whole city according to the testimony provided by the witness. If things goes smoothly, this case might be closed within two days. Magda: That is so great. Ah, I forgot to thank you... Many thanks to Mr. Barris as well as the officials in the Ministry of Justice. Barris: It's also attributed to you last time... Kelly: Mr. Barris! Lady Ellenstein! It is said that Mr. Barris has become Lady Ellenstein's escort. I couldn't believe that at first. I heard that one can become the focus as long as he or she stand around Lady Ellenstein, right? Nice! I'd like to try that! Magda: Even Lady Kelly... :Story Root 2 :Kelly: It seems that I am in the spotlight today! Ah-ya-yah~ what a yummy gossip it is! Though I am in the center of the gossip, such gossip of jealousy and disturbance is the most popular topic in addition to derailment and multiple love! Thank you~ Lady Ellenstein! :Magda: ... You win. :Ends Story Root 1 Kelly: Hahaha, I'm kidding! What a cute look, Lady Magda! Without further ado! Let's get down to business! Magda: (Suddenly so full of momentum!) Kelly: Hmm~ It is Mr. Barris! It is Mr. Barris who would ask a naked woman to put on clothes and leave! Magda: Lady Kelly...! Kelly: Ah?? Magda, why are you flushed? Is there any woman who dares to undress herself in front of the majestic Mr. Barris? Hahaha! It is just some innocuous fantasy! Barris: Guilty. Kelly: Guilty? Ha, is that your catch phrase? Wah... I finally heard that once! What a happy day! Barris: ............ Kelly: Haha! Mr. Barris! I know that I am foolish, frivolous and noisy! However, fantasy is the human's privilege endowed by the Gods. If there is no fantasy, what a boring and vapid life it would be? Though as noble and restrained as you are, do you dare to swear that, in the name of the Goddess, you've never had any fantasies? Barris: ... Kelly: Though I love fantasy and I love to hear the fantasy of others, I will never spread the kind of fantasy gossip! As for gossips, it will become interesting when it is real! It's the most interesting thing to gossip about something real! The Duke Sakan has worried about your marriage all the time. According to reliable sources, you have sworn not to step into marriage unless there appears feelings intense enough to crush your reason. Otherwise you will be dedicated to laws for your whole life... Barris: Lady Kelly. Kelly: Though the heavy pause in your words reveals your unpleasantness at the moment! I have a rather explosive news, which is important for you, too! You are investigating the assassination case for Lady Ellenstein, right? And by coincidence, I'm also tracing down the malicious trick in the ball last time! Magda: (What Lady Kelly mentioned should be the matter of being tricked by the Paola together with me last time...) Kelly: If not mistaken, we are facing the same enemy, right? Don't tell me you know nothing, it is... Magda: (Kelly uses her lip language to speak out the word: Paola) Barris: What is your appeal? Kelly: Appeal is so tongue twisting! I only have one wish---let them pay the price! Not only for sense of justice, but also for the righteousness of Lady Ellenstein! Ah! I feel my blood in my whole body burning so hot-- Magda: Lady Kelly, you don't have to do that... Kelly: Such a notorious family! There must be tons of amusing gossips waiting for me to dig out! Wow... I cannot wait! Magda: ... Barris: Guilty. Magda: What do you want to say, Mr. Barris? Barris: Gossip is the original sin. Kelly: Eh? You really lack the sense of romance, Mr. Barris. You don't know the good things of gossip- Barris: There is much to be discovered in the unconscious gossip. Lady Kelly, just use your artificial talent. Kelly: Wait... Wait a minute! Barris: If there is anything unusual, please write to the Ministry of Justice. Magda: How clever Lady Kelly is! There is a reason for Paola family's bad reputation! As long as we follow the clues, we can - anyway, please collect more information! Ask more people! Kelly: Wait, what's going on with you two? Have you already reached an agreement or do you have mutual affinity? Whatever! If you want me to do things for you, tell me your gossip first! Story Chat 3 Eliza: Mr. Barris said there are some progresses made to the case, right? Magda: Yes... It is said that someone provided some new evidences. They are working on it now. Eliza: We owe a great deal to Mr. Barris in recent time. We have to show our gratitude to Mr. Barris after it comes to a conclusion. Magda: You mean... Eliza: OK. Go and take a rest. There are still two balls to attend tomorrow. Keep a good spirit. I entrusted someone to obtain some Beauty Creams from Rayorca. Remember to use it before bedtime. Magda: The cosmetic selection for a lady... is plenty. Eliza: That is what a qualified lady should be! Nothing is easy to gain, so is beauty, as well as the power. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript